1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a numerical controller, and more particularly, to a numerical controller capable of easily checking and setting information of parameters concerning a cycle time relating to a machining program on an operation screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, parameters concerning a cycle time are set after appropriate values are reviewed by looking through a reference material such as a manual. In addition, a setting support function for executing such setting in an interactive form is known as disclosed in JP 2009-295056 A, JP 2012-027607 A, and JP 2002-073128 A.
Among parameters concerning a cycle time, there are parameters that change a machine operation such as a tool path by being set. Thus, in order to verify actual employment of a setting of a parameter, it is necessary to specify influenced portions of a machining program and to check the effect for the cycle time and the influence on the machine operation. For this reason, after a parameter relating to the cycle time is set, as a clue used for specifying influenced portions of the machining program, for the entire machining program or portions of an estimated machining program that are considered to be influenced by the setting of the parameter, the cycle times are measured before and after the setting of the parameter, and the measurement results are compared with each other.
In a numerical controller, there are various kinds of parameters concerning a cycle time, and, in order to select a parameter matching the machining program among the parameters by checking a reference document such as a manual, sufficient understanding of each parameter is necessary, which requires a lot of time.
In addition, also in the setting support function of a conventional technology, in a case where the content is not necessarily a content according to user's machining program, and, particularly, in a case where the machining program is configured by a plurality of operation contents, it is necessary to execute setting by checking each operation content within the machining program, whereby a time is necessary.
In addition, there are a parameter having an influence on only a specific function and a parameter having an influence on a plurality of functions, and, in a verification process, particularly, in a case where the scale of the machining program is large, according to the conventional technology, it is not easy to specify each portion of the program of which the processing time is influenced by a set parameter.